


Who Knew Weed Could Bring People Together

by Donnythedino1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drug Use, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnythedino1/pseuds/Donnythedino1
Summary: “YOU BROUGHT WEED TO MY HOUSE?!” Yahaba screeched at Kyoutani. “Uhhh yeah?"Oikawa just wanted them to bond. Yahaba had just wanted to listen to his mentor. And kyoutani just wanted yahaba to relax a little he hadn't planned for what happened next.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 60





	Who Knew Weed Could Bring People Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work in the fandom. I just love these two and couldn't get this idea out of my head so here we are hope you enjoy :)
> 
> also, quick PSA I have never smoked before so I'm not sure if all the technical stuff is right. but yeah.

p>“ YOU BROUGHT WEED TO MY HOUSE?!” yahaba screeched at kyoutani. “Uhhh yeah?” He replied with a smirk resting on his face. Yahabas now pacing around his room trying to work out why he even thought this was a good idea in the first place. It all started because Oikawa suggested that he try and become closer with kyoutani as it could benefit the team. So he had invited kyou to say the night at his on Friday seen as his parents wouldn’t be home and a good opportunity to bond more. “Can you please stop pacing around” kyoutani grunted “ no I can't it’s stopping me from punching you” yahaba says as he sits next to kyou on his bed. “ look I’m sorry I just thought it would be fun, maybe get you to loosen up”

They had gotten a lot closer over the past couple of months even now going as far as to say their friends and it was not their first time hanging out. But it's definitely the first time kyous brought weed. “ get me to loosen up well I think that I am errrr loose enough. Thank you very much” yahaba says with one of his best snot-nosed rich kids smiles. “ pfft mmm ok sure anyways you don't have to try it if you don't want to, ” Kyoutani says with what could almost be described as a caring face. Yahaba grunts and gets up to go downstairs to get food so he could ignore the situation. Kyou follows him like a lost puppy. “You hungry?, cause I'm gonna put the pizzas in the oven now.” “yea I’m hungry,” kyoutani says with a smile. This whole situation is very domestic. Kyoutani thinks to himself as he watches yabas prep the pizzas in his pretty pink apron. “You can go pick a movie to watch if you want the pizzas will be ready in five” yahaba says after long moments of silence. Kyoutani slips away to go back to yabas room. He sits down and starts to find a good movie to watch. He settles on a random Christmas movie. Just as he starts to relax yahaba pops through the door holding the pizzas. Yahaba sits down next to kyou and passes him his food. “ don't get it on my bedsheets please” yahaba says with a pleading tone “ yea yea sure princess” “I am not a princess” yahaba replies though he can feel blush run to his cheeks. Kyoutani ignores him and pressed play on the movie “ really a Christmas movie” “ hey it looks cool” Kyoutani replies with a pout on his face “don't pout I was just kidding the movie looks cool.”

Halfway through the movie they have finished their pizza and have moved to lay down next to each other on the bed. Yahaba feels Kyoutani reach to grab his hand and Yahaba gladly lets kyou play with his fingers. They spend the rest of the movie slowly moving closer and by the end of it, yahaba is laying on Kyoutani chest with Kyous hand in his hair. The movie finishes and they both are reluctant to move but alas Kyoutani really needs to pee. Kyoutani comes back slinking his way into the room “ look I really wanna get high right now so if that’s ok imma do that now” “I mean yeah sure I guess just don't make the fire alarm go off” yahaba watches as ken goes over to his bag and pulls out a small baggie filled with what looks like things to make a blunt. While Kyoutani starts to begin rolling the blunt he looks up at yahaba and says look you don't have to try it if you don't want to and if you're really uncomfortable I’ll just stop and smoke tomorrow night instead. “ I want to just err I’ve never done it before,” yahaba says in a whisper Partially hoping that Kyoutani didn’t hear him “ oh ok well if you want I can teach you” “really!” Yahaba says a bit too enthusiastically. “ I mean only if you want to,” Kyoutani just laughs and moves to finish getting the blunt prepared. He then settles down sitting in between yahabas knees.  
“So you're going to put the twisted end in your mouth and when I light it you're going to inhale and then I'll move the blunt away and you exhale, got it ?” “ um, probably not but let’s try” yahaba is starting to get extremely nervous whether it’s because his stupid crush is sitting between his knees or because said crush is going to teach him to smoke weed. It's definitely both. As kyoutani brought the blunt up to yahaba mouth he asked are you sure you want to do this you don’t have to if your uncomfortable. “I’m ok I want to do this,'' Yahaba replied with all the confidence he could muster up. “Ok, then princess take a breath in for me then” once Yahaba feels the warm dry paper on his lips he scaredly takes a shaky breath in. He can feel the smoke fill his mouth. The blunt moves away from his lips as he takes a deep breath in. Then coughing sounds fill the room and smoke spurts Out from Yahabas mouth. The smoke goes directly into Kyoutani’s laughing face. Yahaba frowns “hey don’t frown Look I’m sorry I knew that was gonna happen let me go get you some water ok?” “ yes please!” Yahba replies in a scratchy voice. Once Kyoutani is out of the room yahaba replays the last few moments in his mind over and over suddenly feeling very cared for and he feels a blush run to his cheeks. Kyoutani walks through the door glass of water and blunt in hand and takes a seat next to Yahaba on the bed “ so how are you feeling?” “ fine I feel normal I wanna try again cause now I know what it feels like” Yahaba says with a glint of newfound confidence in his eyes “I mean you can try another hit but I think we should try a different way” Kyoutani says.“So basically I’m going to take the hit then blow it into your mouth” kyou states “ ok” Yahaba is starting to get nervous again. Yahaba watches as Kyoutani takes a drag from the blunt and turns to grab Yahabas shirt and tugs him closer. Yahaba opens his mouth and Kyoutani blows the smoke in Yahabas mouth and he inhales. As Mad Dog pulls back he asked if that was better. Yahaba can see blush resting on Kyoutanis cheeks. 

“yea that was better” 

“well, it’s got one more hit so wanna go again?”

“Sure” 

This time when Kyoutani goes to blow the smoke in yahabas mouth he leans in and their lips meet. Yahaba lets himself relax into kissing Kyoutani he’s not going to lie it feels like their lips were meant to be together. They both pull back with a smile on their faces. “ I’ve been wanting to do that for a while” Kyoutani says quietly “ me too” Yahaba says with a smile.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! let me know any mistakes in the comments. Have a good day! :))


End file.
